


Huntresses

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [35]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CJ teams up with her idol, F/F, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Sequel to "Girl Power"





	Huntresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> I just want you to know that I totally blame you for this, this is entirely your fault and I take no responsibility whatsoever :=).
> 
> To everyone else, well, a while back I was chatting with polybi and Kendrickhier about having CJ become a superhero, we were just joking around, but the idea kinda stuck in my head, so, maybe, we will see her put on the proverbial cape at one point, who knows?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

******

**National City Zoo**  
**2035...**

CJ Danvers was many things, she was smart--her IQ, like Winn's, couldn't be measured accurately--however that wasn't to say she was particularly smart when it came to decision-making, in that regard she could be just as stupid as the rest of the planet's population. For example, while most people would run away upon hearing the terrified shriek of _'Help! She's eating the animals!'_ , CJ, unlike most, ran _towards_ the sound

"CJ!" Winn yelped as he saw her dress rustle and then disappear into the crowd...

******

Rounding the corner, CJ jerked to a stop and tried to puzzle out just what _exactly_ she was seeing. One of the zoo's antelopes now lay dead in its enclosure, it's throat having been ripped out. A strange, half-human, half-feline creature now stood atop the unfortunate beast, mouth still dripping with blood. Looking like a cross between a woman and a cheetah, the creature looked up at CJ

"Well now," she purred "aren't you a tasty little morsel?"

"You know, there's a restaurant over there," CJ pointed "you don't have to serve yourself" she shrugged, amazed at how _calm_ she sounded, well it was either be a smart-ass or wet herself she decided, and wetting herself didn't sound so appealing.

The cheetah-woman rose up to her, quite imposing six foot height and grinned at CJ as wicked-looking claws extended from her fingertips

"I could do with a snack," she hissed as she suddenly leapt up into the air towards CJ. Acting on instinct, CJ phased, the cheetah-woman passing through her to painfully slam into the concrete headfirst with a pained yowl.

Growling, she shot to her feet and, whipping out her tail, swept CJ's legs out from under her "I don't like my meals to talk!" she hissed as CJ managed to right herself and bobbed in the air like a balloon

"Good, because she's not on the menu!" the cheetah-woman turned just in time to see Wonder Woman slam her fist into her face. With a yowl, she sailed back, colliding with a wall, cracking it, before sliding down to the ground

"Thanks" CJ sighed as she landed

"Of course," Wonder Woman nodded. They both turned at a yowl, seeing that the cheetah-woman had regained her senses and was now angrily stalking towards them "how good of a fighter are you?" Wonder Woman asked

"What?!" CJ yelped

"No time! Hit her!" CJ winced as the cheetah caught Wonder Woman under the jaw, knocking her off her feet. Letting out her own growl, CJ lunged, phasing through the woman, and delivering a hard punch to her back, remembering to dodge the tail this time, as Wonder Woman got to her feet, uncoiling her lasso and lassoing the cheetah around one ankle, hauling her back and up into the air and towards her, delivering her own punch to the woman's face.

Staggering back, the cheetah-woman managed to slip her foot out of the lasso and coiled to her feet as CJ landed next to Wonder Woman. The Amazon smirked at her

"Shall we, my dear?" she chuckled

CJ found herself grinning "Sure" she chuckled. As the cheetah-woman charged, Wonder Woman feinted right, hooking a leg under the cat's and flipping her onto her back, springing back up, the cheetah-woman delivered a vicious punch to the Amazon's face, before grabbing her by her hair and slamming her head into the ground

"So much for 'wonder' woman!" she hissed

"For a predator, you're not very observant," Wonder Woman noted "look behind you"

The cheetah-woman turned and gasped as CJ soundly decked her. Not giving her a chance to recover, CJ quickly phased through her, avoiding each blow, and delivering one of her own every time she reappeared. Finally, CJ gripped her tail and swung her towards Wonder Woman, who simply held out a clenched fist, the cat-like woman slamming into her fist with unerring accuracy, knocking her out.

"You OK?" CJ panted out as Wonder Woman shook out her fist

"OF course," she nodded "yourself?"

"A little...stunned, but I think I'll be fine," she straightened up and offered her hand "it was nice to meet you again, Wonder Woman" she said politely

"Please," the Amazon chuckled as she shook CJ's hand "call me 'Diana'."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
